Jacob and Renesmee: We Will Always Be Together
by Shaunee Black
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee love each other more than anything but will it be enough for the trials and test of life? And what will they do when a new force comes to town? Will they come out together or broken beyond repair? Will they make the ultimate sacrifice?
1. New Feelings and Friends

Jacob and Renesmee: We Will Always Be Together

Disclaim: I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters.

Jacob's POV

I sat outside my house, it raining but I liked the way it feels on my skin. Renesmee walked out the forest, her eyes were red and puffy, she and her boyfriend Derek must have had a fight. Renesmee was 4 years old but looked like she was 15. "Jake!" she yelled when she saw me, she tried to hide her face but she knew I saw. "Renesmee what happened?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question. "Nothing I just wanted to see you." She lied giving me a smile. I could see in her eyes there was no feeling behind it. "Ok, so what do you want to do?" I asked trying to cheer her up. "We could just hangout." She replied. "Ok, come in my room," I told her and she followed me. I could hear her behind me silently crying. I put on some music and sat on my bed. She looked around, sat against the wall, and asked, "Jacob, I need some advice. Since you're a guy you know what boys want in a relationship?" I stared her confused and surprised. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't figure out what to say. She stared at me expectantly. "Um, guys just want someone they are compatible, with someone who they have a good time with." I said truthfully. "That's what I thought. I know what I have to do now." She said. "What?" I asked confused. She put her hand on my cheek and showed every time she spent with Derek. Mostly they just kissed and he talked about himself and what he did. At first they had a happy relationship but he suddenly stopped listening to what she had to say. "You see, he doesn't like me for who I am just for my looks. That pig." She said. "You should tell him how you feel how you feel and maybe you can work things out." I suggested. "I don't want to work things out I want to break up with him." She said angrily. "So are you going over there now and break up with him?" I asked half hopping she wouldn't leave. "No, I can do it later I want to get away from him right now and hangout with my best friend." She said flashing me a smile. My heart skipped a beat. I could see this one was genuine. "Ok, so what do you want for your birthday?" I asked. "I want another bracelet like the one you gave me for my first Christmas." She said indicating the old one that was put on a chain around her neck because it was too small. I smiled; I can't believe she kept it even after it was too small. "That's it that's all you want?" I asked smiling from ear to ear to ear. "Yep," She replied. Just then there was a bang and Derek was standing in my room.

Renesmee's POV

I stared at Derek for a split second and screamed, "Get the _hell_ out here!" Jake stared openmouthed and Derek stood there out raged. "Why?" He asked angrily. "First, because this isn't your houseand second because I don't want to see your face!" I said so cold Jake shivered. "So this is how you do me you cheat on me then you yell at me." He said. "What are you talking about?" I asked questioning his sanity. "You are cheating on me with this boy." He said pointing at Jake who was still in shock. "I'm not cheating on you Jake is just my best friend, but speaking of our relationship I think it's time for us to end it." I said so ice cold I could've killed a man with my stare. "Oh, so you're breaking up with me, fine, I guess there is no reason to stay here anymore" He said sadly walking out the door. Jake opened his mouth and closed it multiple times. "I think you should go home, it's getting late." Jake said finally coming out of shock. "Yeah, you're right, I'll call you later." I said grabbing my things and walked out the door. I walked home in the rain thinking about what had just happened. For some reason when I pictured Jake I started noticing his rock hard abs that felt protective, his soft, short black hair, and his beautiful brown eyes. _Hold up there_ _Renesmee, Jake is your best friend and you're thinking about him this way you need to get your priorities in check. _When I got home I stopped thinking about Jake. Edward would go ballistic, he already didn't like Derek. "He was never good enough for you," Edward said reading my mind about Derek. "Sure, sure I just want to be alone, "I said running up stairs and slamming my door. I had a queen sized bed (dad tried to get me a king sized bed, that's ridiculous). On my wall was a picture of me and my friends laughing: I was holding up the deuces, my friend Delisa was sticking out here tongue, my friend Sabrina poking out her lips like kissing and Tia and Lindsay high fiving each other. Looking at this picture made me realize my friends would comfort me while I'm sad so I picked up the phone and called Tia.

_**This is my first time publishing a story so read it and tell me the pros and cons but don't be too rough I'm a little sensitive. Thanks for reading I hope you like it.**_


	2. Boys and Sensations

Discliamer: I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters. Thanks for reviewing. Derek will only be in the rest of the story briefly and he isn't that important. I can't say anymore I have to keep you guys coming back. Thanks to GliPiGiggles

Chapter 2: Boys and Sensations

Renesmee's POV

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello?" Tia answered.

"Hey, its Renesmee, do you wanna come over my house?" I asked. I didn't really pay attention after that my thoughts drifted to Jacob. Once again I noticed his beatiful fave and perfect body.I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't listneing to Tia much. "Renesmee, are you still there?" Tia asked. "Yeah, I'm still here."I replied. "Bye,"I said she said a hurried "bye" and hung up. 10 minutes later Tia and Delisa arrived, shortly after they arrived Lindsay and rina showed up. We all put on pajamas and went into my room. We ate loads of junk food, cracked jokes, talked about drama and gossip from school. "Ok, let me tell you what happened," I said after we joked and had good time. I told them about Jake, Derek, and I, and what happened at his house. They all gasped and said, "Whoa," "Come on, advice." I said deperate for support from my friends. " I think you should go out with Jacob. He is _**fine**__._" Sabrina said breaking the silence. We all stared at her. "I didn't know you saw Jacob before," I said surprised. "I snuck a peak at him when I was going to Tia's house in La Push." she said shyly blushing. "Whatever, do you even like him that way?" Delisa asked. " I don't know, I mean, he has always acted like my big brother and best friend , but lately I've feeling someting more." I replied. Tia suggested I spend more time with him and Lindsay thought I should tell him how I feel. I thought Tia's idea was better but it would be so awkard. "Ok, now for my problem. I know Dominic likes me but he won't ask me to prom," Lindsay said. Dominic was the guy Lindsay completely _**adored**__._ They had been flrting and hanging out since summer but he never made a move on her, she thought something was wrong with her. "Youjust have to show him _why_ he should ask you to prom but don't act desperate." I said and she lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks Nessie, that's great advice." I blushed, "Your welcome," "Ok, you left something out, Renesmee," Delisa said. "What did I leave out?" I asked confused. "Why you and Derek broke up,"she said. I felt the tears coming back, I tried to push Derek out of my mind and had succeded until now. I sighed,"We broke up because he liked me for my my body not for who I am," I said between sobs. My friends all came together and hugged each other. We stayed like that until we all fell asleep. That was the night when y dreams of Jacob started. I dremed me and Derek were on the beach, he leaned in and we kissed. The kiss didn't make me feel anything, suddeningly he turned in to Jacob and my entire body felt an electrifying sensation. I woke up in a cold sweat and starting looking around. "Good morning,"Tia greeted. "Morning. Where is everybody else?" I asked still looking around. "Lindsay got a call from Dominic and Sabrina and Delisa are taking showers," she informed me with a smile. "Oh,"I said getting up and eating some cereal next to Tia. "There is something I want to tell you," she said in a low whisper. "What is it?" I asked in a whisper too. "I think Lindsay is going to run our phone bill sky-high, talking to Dominic."she laughed. I started laughing too. "Your probaly right, but I think she might _love _him," I said skeptically. "Please, thier not even going out togheter and besides I don't believe in love." she said laughing. "You don't believe in love. Foreal, foreal. Haven't you seen my family, they're _all _in love." I said atonished. " Yeah but they're grown-ups they have been through the ups and downs of love and were lucky enough to suceed. Us on the other hand are just high school girls in puppy love." she said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I guess,"I said un-attentively, I started thinking about Jake. _**Can I be delveloping feelings for him or is this just a phase? **_"Renesmee, Renesmme, NESSIE!" a sweet male voice shouted. It was Jacob, he was outside standing by his motorcycle. He was wearing a black t-shirt perfectly showing his rock har abs and som black jaens. "Yeah," I replied dazed by his beauty. " You left yor shirt at my house," He said handing me my baby blue Holister shirt,"Thanks," I said coming back to reality. Tiagave me a smug look, and I blushed,"This is my friend Tia,"I introduced. They shook hands and she blushed more than me. "Ok, bye then," he said turning to leave. "NO!" Tia and I screamed at the same time. "I mean you don't have to go somwhere else, do you?" I asked. "No, I guess I can stay." He replied sitting on the and I smiled and sat on the couch across from him. Then Sabrina, Lindsay, and Delisa came back and sat in the remainder seats. "Wow, I'm the only guy here," Jake said breaking the silence. I tried with every grain of my being not to stare at him. "You should call Seth and Embry." I suggested. "Sure," he said and walked in the kitchen to the house phone. He smelled so good like the finest perfume and pure gold. We all huddled together and Tia spoke,"He is so _fine _why didn't you tell us?" she asked. "I never thought of him that way and Lindsay said so last night," I said defensivly. "Ok to help Nessie figure out her feelings we're all gonna have to give them some privacy so who wants to pair up with some La Push hotties?" She asked excitedly. Tia and delisa raised their hands so Delisa wo be with Embry and Tia would be with Seth. We broke apart and started acting casual. I knew Jake could hear everthing but I didn't care I needed to talk to him and I had my friends to back me up.

Jake's POV

I heard the girls plans but didn't listen much so I didn't get the whole plan. I walked into the living room and the girls were reading magizines or chating about girl gossip.I started to stare at Renesmee as her beatiful bronze curls fell down to her waist and choalate brown eyes had so much depth as they stared back I could've got lost in them. "What?" she asked and I came back to reality. "Seth and Embry are here," I said as they walked through the front door. Man was I lucky. "Hiya," Seth said. "What's up," Embry greeted. "Nothing much. Let's go to the mall,"Tia replied. We walked outside and the girls got n Tia's Range Rover. Seth,Embry,and I rode our motorcycles. When we got to the mall, knowing the Cullens, Renesmee a had stacks of cash. She spent it eveningly and we all went on a shopping spree. Seth was staring at Tia so much he could've burned a hole in her the same for Embry and Delisa. "Isn't Tia beautiful?" Seth asked. "No, Delisa is beyond beauty." Embry stated. I knew they would be imprinting so, great. But I can't talk I imprinted on Nessie- if only she knew. We went to the food court and somehow Nessie and I ened up alone. "Hey, about yesterday," she started. "Its fine, I know you didn't want to do it that way," I said in an understanding way. "No really that wasn't the time or place to do that," she said looking beautiful. "I guess your right," I said smiling. She punched me playfully in the shoulder,"Your not sopposed to agree." "Why not?" I asked. "Because we're best friends and best friends are sopposed to comfort each other," She said smiling. She grabed my hand and I felt sparks fly. I know she didn't feel anything but I did.

Renesmee's POV

When we held hands I felt an electrifying sensation. Of course he didn't feel a thing but I knew one thing and one thing only. I was with out a doubt, completely, and uncoditionally in love with Jacob Black.

_**Thanks for reading please review. I know it seems like I'm moving to fast but it is for good reason just bare with me for now. Enjoy and thanks.**_


	3. The Kiss

Discliamer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: The Kiss

"Renesmee, what are you staring at?" a wind chime voice aked me. I looked up it was Bella, my mother, I was sitting on my bed. "How did I get here?" I asked looking around. "Jake brought you here he said you went into shock," she replied. "You've been staring at the wall for like 20 minutes straight," she said worried. "I'm fine," I said and flashed her a smile. "Call me if you need anything," she said leaving.

Om my gosh,I went into shock, what did Jake think? I picked up my cell phone and called Jake. He answered on the third ring,"Hey Renesmee," "How did you know it was me?" I asked him surprised. "Caller ID. Are you feeling better?" He asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come pick me after school?" I asked. "Sure," He replied confused. "Great, see you tomorrow,"I said excited. "Yeah,bye."He said. "Bye." I said. He hung up, I put on my pajamas and turned off the lights. Every moment I spent with Jake would be great I just hope he would feel the same way I did. I went to sleep an my dream was; Jake was playing on the beach with a little boy that had the same kinda hair as him. He turned around and my eyes stared back at me. I called to him and he ran to me in a hug. I felt like something was coming for him, that I needed to protect him. _**Who was he? **_I woke up when the sound of my alarm went off. Time for school. Ugh! I put on my gray skinny jeans,my navy blue uggs,my white Holister shirt, and my baby blue areopastle hoodie. I walked down stairs and drunk some orange juice and walked to school. I walked to my locker, Tia and Delisa were waiting for me. "Ok, tell us what happened." Delisa demanded as I got my books out of my locker. "We were talking about what happened at his house and we started holding hands," I said smiling. "Ooooo, so do you know?" she asked smiling. Tia was smiling from ear to ear. "Know what?"I asked confused. "Do you know if you like him or not?She asked clarifying for me. I satarted blushing and said,"Well..." "We knew it," Sabrina, Lindsay, Tia, and Delisa said at the same time. "So how did it go with you guys?" I asked Tia and Delisa. "It went great, Seth is taking meout on a date at First Beach tonight." Tia said estatic. "And I'm going to Embry's house tonight to watch a movie." Delisa said elated. We walked to class and Brian came up to us. "Hi, Sabrina." He said. "Hi," She replied blushing. "I think we should hanout sometime here's my number," he said handing her a piece of paper. "Ok, I call you later," She said turning a crimson color. We all blushed and laughed as walked into ELA (English Language Arts) . Our ELA teacher started a disscussion about poetry. "I forgot to tell you, Jake is picking me up after school," I told Delisa who was sitting next to me. "You're gonna go over his house and make out." Delisa teased. I turned a crimsom color and imagined kissing Jacob. The feel of his lips on my felt like a volcanic eruption on my skin. "Bitch please, Rensemee is too shy to kiss a guy," Sabrina said. "No I'm not and besides you didn't have your first kiss until 9th grade. She started blushing and we all laughed. "Girls can one of you tell me what the difference between poetry and fiction." asked trying to embarass us. Lindsay gave the correct answer and muttered someting about paying attention. During my classes all I could think about was the little boy from dream. _**Who was he, why did he have my eyes, and why did I need to protect him? **_The bell rang and school was over. I walked outside said bye to my friends and Jake was there by his motorcycle wearing a gray Aeropastle hoodie and blue jeans. "Hey," I said when I got to him. "Hiya, come on I'm taking you somewhere super cool,"He said getting on his motorcycle. I got on with him and put my arms around his waist. He felt so warm and safe. We arrived at a park. When I was little Jake would take me to this park all the time. "I can't believe you remembered this place." I said smiling and looked around. "Yea, me to." He laughed. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I asked sarcastically. "Ypu know you love my personality," He teased. I ran up to him in my super natural speed. "Yor right," I said putting my hand on his cheek. I showed him me when I _**looked **_five years old. We were at this very same park, Jake was pushing me on the swing. "Higher, Jakey!" I screamed. He pushed me higher and I front-flipped off the swing "Do you remeber that?" I asked. Yeah," He said. I put my face so close to his and I could taste his sweet peppermint breath. Our lips were inches apart and all of sudden I ran away and got on the swing. He ran after me and got on the swing next to me,"Why did you want me to come and get you after school. In a split second I grabbed him off the swing and kissed him. M whole body felt complete like he was my other half. He kissed me back crushing his lips against mine, and I knew he was all I needed. Time was nothing when we kissed it could've lasted years but all I felt was the elctrifying sensation of my soulmate.

Jake's POV

"That's why," she said sweetly. "I didn't know you liked me that way," I said a little suprised. "Theres alot of things you dont know about me," she said a little smug. "Try me?" I asked dangerously. "What's my favorite color?" She asked. "Gray and purple." I said certain. "How did you know that?She asked a little scared. "I've known you since you were born and besides I imprinted on you," I told her. "What does imprint mean?" she asked. Damnit I never told her. "Imprinting is when you see her it isn't gravity holding you to the earth anymore its her. You would do anything or be anything for her,k wether its a friend, a brother, or a lover." I informed her. She stood there frozen. "C-c-c-can I imprint?" She asked studering. "No, its a wolf ting. Why?" I asked. "Because I would imprint on you" She said crushing her lips on mine. It felt like my whole body was in flames. I felt like a blind ma seeing the sun for the first time and I knew this was the girl I was my other half, my worl, my Nessie. We kissed until we needed to breathe. "I should take you home it's getting late." I said panting. "No, Jake. Please," she whined. She kissed and I couldn't resist. I backed away and se looked sad,"You don't want me," she said looking sad. "No, thats not it, I do want you its just that Edward would be very angry if I took advantage of his little girl," I said reassuring her. " Its not taking advantage if i _**want **_it." she said coming closer. "How about we compromise?"I asked. "What are you offering me? she answered my question with an answer. "If you go home tonight I'll take you on a date tomorrow."I said. "Then afterwards we go back to your house? she asked. "Renesmee your not making this easy."I whined. "Its a compromise. You give a little I give a little. I agreed but she had to go home at ten. We got on the motorcycle and she said," I love you , Jacob Black," "I love you too, Renesmee Cullen," I said softly. Everything was so perfect to bad my perfect world was coming to an end.(Hint)When we got to her house I said,"Stop thinking about what happened, I don't want Edwrd to know just yet," "Ok,"She said and walked into her house. I drove away thinking of music. I was a pretty lucky guy.

_**Thanks for reading please review and tell your friends to read I have to get 10 reviews before I post the next ,Enjoy, and Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Discliamer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: The Date

Renesmee's POV

When I got home i thought about math test and girl gossip. "I know your hiding something from me young lady," Edward said when I walked in. "Of course not, Daddy," I said with an angelic voice. He gave me a pure look of loathing. "Time for bed," Bella said walking into the room. "Mom-," I started but she cut me off. She gave me the we-need-to-talk-look and I went up stairs. It took Bella ten seconds to get to my room," What took you so long?" I asked. "I had to shake Edward," she said dismisively. "I know there is something going on between you and Jake," she blurted out abruptly. I froze. How did she know? I'm so grounded and I really love Jake, damnit. "How" I finally asked. "Yor home late, Jacob brought you home , and your hiding thoughts from Edward," She said lifelessly. I opened my mouth and closed several times. I couldn't find the right thing to say I was taken by surprise at this whole situation. "Yeah, I notice things," She said kind of smug. I finally mustered up some tcourage and asked,"Am I grounded?" She looked a little surprised and ofened but then it went away and worry came. "No, but did he tell you about-?" She broke off. "Yeah he told me about him imprinting on me,"I replied. "Oh, thats it? She asked. I got so worried, Whas Jacob hiding something fro me? She must have saw the look on my face because she asked trying to change the subject, Do you really love him?" "Yes more than my own life," I said confidently as my hand went to the promise bracelet Jake had given me. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Jacob and I wanted as many people to know that. "Ok, but be careful. I don't want my baby having babies before she is married," She said threatenly. "Mom, you know Jake would never presure me into something that I would not want to do," I said luaghing a little. "I know Jake wont pressure _**you, **_you might pressure _**him**_," she said laughing too. I threw a pillow at her but of corse she dogded it. Stupid vampire. "Bella, stop shielding Renesmee," Edward said softly from down stairs. She winked at me and called back while she was leaving," I have no idea what you are talking about." I laughed to myself and put on some pajamas. My parents were pretty goofy and Jake was my boyfriend everything was so right but things were abut to get so hard fo everyone. I turned off my lights and another Jacob dream. My dream was a little different this time; it was just me and the little boy and we were in the woods, there was a vampire there it was a woman and she crimson eyes like blood, she tried to attack us but the little boy ran away as a pitch black wolf came and attacked the vampire. I turned around to chase him. He scremed," Daddy! Daddy!" I awoke in a cold sweat at the sound of my alarm. I forgot all about the dream because I was so happy about my date with Jacob tonight. It was so great to be in love, I bet Tia wouldn't believe I was in serious love, but then again she looked very happy with Seth so I'm pretty sure she knows all about me and the wolves. When I got to school my friends were just as happy as I was. We all got dention for day dreaming in various subjects. In my case it was Math. "Ms. Cullen what is X+y-7 equal? Mr. Allen asked sternly. "Jacob Black," I said dazed. "Excuse me, who is this Jacob Black?" He asked seriously." "Um," I said neversouly. Damn, this sucks so bad. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Tell me or you will get detention," He threatened. Crap, I couldn't get detention tonight was my date with Jake. I was so screwed. "Jacob is my boyfriend," I replied a little anger seeping in my voice. "Well maybe Ms. Cullen your _**bouyfriend **_could help you with your math homework. Detention today afterschool." He said nastyly. My life was over. I could hear my haert was breaking and my entire body started to tremble. "You can't. I have a date with him tonight. I'll do double detention Friday but not tonight. I _**LOVE **_him!" I yelled. The whole class laughed at me but I didn't care Jake was the only thing that mattered to me right now. "Triple detention, Friday," said coldly. Then the bell rang for the end of school. Sabrina and Brian started hanging out and she said there reletionship was getting a little phisical but they weren't a couple yet. He started walking with her everywhere and simply _**adored**_ all the attention from him. She really likee him and he was cool and funny so why not and plus he was a complete hottie. When we got outside Jake, Embry, and Seth were there next to their motorcycles. Since they were werewolves they were huge and people were whispering and staring at them. "Those guys are so _**fine**_," s group of girls gigled as they passed them. "Who are those guys?" Brian asked getting a little defensive. "Cool it, babe" Sabrina said calming him down. " Those are our boyfriends," Tia, Delisa, and I said laughing as we walked up to them. "Whats so funny?" Jake asked. "Oh nothing babe," I said kissing him. I got a little more into the kiss then I should have in public as many girls scowled at me and Embry and Seth started laughing. They stopped abruptly, most likely from Delisa and Tia kissing them. We broke apart and yelled good-bye to my kissing friends and got on Jake's motorcycle. I saw Derek walking as Jake and I passed him he looked at me sadly. We both knew that what we had was nothing compared to what Jake and I had. When we reached my house Jake said good-bye and turned to leave, in an abnormally fast motion I turned him around and kissed him passionately. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands in my back pockets. I knew Edward knew from the sound of breaking glass and a booming laugh from Emmet. He tried to push me away but I used my vampire strength to hold him tighter. I projected to him that they would have to find out later. I pulled away from him and he kissed me one last time softly before leaving. "I love you Renesmee," He said. "I love you Jacob," I replied really wanting to kiss is soft lips. As if he read my mind he grabed my waist and kissed me again. "I have to go," I said in between kisses. "I know, but you don't want to," He said softly. "Please," I pleaded. I hated it when I had to be the one to stop it. On our date tonight he would have to stop it. "Ok," He said pulling apart. He got on his motorcycle and left. I turned around and walked into my house. "Renesmee, get up here. Now!" Edward scremed. I walked up the stairs scared out of my mind. "Yes, Daddy," I said in my best little girl voice. "How long has this been going on?"He asaked through gritted teeth. "For about 1 day 8 hours and 32 minutes." I said completely correct. He put his hand on his head like he had a headache. "I have a date with him tonght. So can i go?" I asked hopefully. "Yes," Bella said. "Be home at ten," Edward said frowning at Bella. "We'll talk about this when you get home." they said at the same time. I went to my room and imeadietly knew who I needed. "Alice and Rose," I said and they were in my room in a split second smiling widely. "First date, Rose hair and make-up and I'll do clothes." Alice cordinated. Alice picked ou t a short black dress with red poka dots, a red sweater, and black stiletos. Rosalie curled my hair, cut my bangs, and put it up in a curly up do. Vampires don't use a lot of make-up so Alice aplied some lip gloss and eye-liner, she put rwo red rose clips in my hair and a black leather clutch. "Thanks you guys, your the best." I thanked them. "No prob," Alice said like it was nothing. "Ayntime," Rosalie replied smiling. There was a knock at the door. Jacob was here. I opened it; he was wearing a gray and purple sweater vest (my favorite colors) and black jeans. "Wow," we said looking at each other. We laughed and he said," You really look pretty," "Damn, you really are fine the girls at my school are right." I said laughing.

Jacob's POV

I opened the door to my Rabbit for her and she got in and her sweet smell engulfed me. I got in and drove to the movie theater. When we got there I asked," What do you want to see?" "I want to see a action movie," she replied looking at the choices. "A good action movie would be In Time with leading actor Justin Timberlake," One of the employees said listening to our problem. " Great I love Justin Timberlake. Lets go see it," she said enthusiastically. "Ok," I said buying the tickets. I felt a wave of animosity towards Justin Timberlake. It was a pretty good movie but it wasn't all action there were a little steamy parts in which Renesmee would blush matching the poka dots on her dress. We held hands through out the movie and I felt great knowing that Renesmee was finally my girlfriend. After the movie was over, as promised, she got to come over my house. Good thing Billy was at Charlie's. Also I found a loophole in our compromise. She got to come over but said we had to make out. "No fair, you can't use loopholes," She whined when I told her. " You know once we start we won't be able to control our selves," I replied sounding like a parent telling there child "no". "Cotrol sucks," She said kissing me. It felt like an explosion, like a volcanic eruption all over my body. Like I said we weren't able to control oursevles and only broke apart to breathe. " I told you so," I said sounding like a 3 year old. " Don't give me that crap. you know you can't have a reletion ship with out phisical attraction." she said matter-of-factyl. "Thats not our problem-," I started but she cut me off by crushing her lips against mine. She opned her mouth and let her tounge explore my mouth. That was the first time we ever french kissed. It was exlerating, like ecstacy. This time we never stopped not even to breathe. She tried to take off my shirt and I knew it had to stop there. "No," I said taking her hands. "You know you want to," She said mockingly. "I'm serious," I said using my supernatural speed to pull away from her. " Damnit, Renesmee." I said. "I'm sorry. Your just so addictive," She said smiling. "You can't lose your virginity until your married," I said. "We all know I'm going to marry you. So does it really matter," She said coming closer. I couldn't help but smile. All I wanted was to marry Renesmee. "I know but I want to do this the right way. So please wait," I begged her. "Awww. The cute little puppy is begging," she said in a baby voice. " I'll get you for that," I said pulling her to me and kissing her with more agression than passion. "This isn't the bset punishment ever," she said between kisses. "I know right," I said seductivly. I looked over her shoulder and it was nine forty-five. "I gotta take you home come on," I said pulling away from her. She looked at the clock, grabbed her stuff and we got into the car. " You wanna go somewhere on Friday?" I asked. "Can't. I got detetion," she said sadly. She showed me what happened with her math teacher and I laughed. "Hey I was sticking up for my desires," She said a little angry. "I'm sorry but that was just too funny," I said and stopped laughing. "Lets go out on Saturday then," I suggested. "That would be perfect," she said happily. When we got to her house we kissed good-bye. " I love you Jacob," she said sweetly. "I love you Nessie," I said softly. "Forever and always," We said togther. I got in my car and drove away super thrilled.

Renesmee POV

I walked into my house smiling and blushing. "How was it?" Alice asked as I walked in. "It was great," I said sitting on the couch. I was so happy about my date with Lake that I sarted thinking about how I felt when we kissed. "Renesmee control your thoughts," Edward commanded darkly. _**Sorry dad its just so-. **_"I don't need details," he said disgusted. "Bella, there is someone on the phone for you," Carlise informed her. "I'll be right there," she said in wind chime voice as she walked away. "Come with me, Renesmee" Edward said. I followed. This was not going to be good.

_**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger and sorry about updating I will update two more chapters tomorrow. 3 :)**___


	5. Chapter 5 Diaster

Discliamer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of its characters.

Chapters 5: Diaster

Rensemee POV

We reached a clearing deep in the forest; it was night and raining so the features of the forest looked like something out of a horror movie and I was the girl going into the big scary house on the hill. "I know you guys are in love, but don't you think your moving too fast?" he asked more like a statement. I felt pain, betrayal, and hatred all at the same time. How could he say this we only went on one date. "No," I said my voice dead and lifeless. I was outraged, but I didn't show it or even say it in my mind. "Renesmee, your only 4 years old and your already dating Jacob," He said his voice just as lifeless as mine. A loud crack of thunder hit and I could hear lighting striking a tree. There was the smell of smoke in the air but the fire was put out by the rain as fast as it started. "Jake is apart of my life wether you like it or not," I said letting a little anger seep in my tone. "He didn't tell you everything," He said his voice still dead. I was strating to get andry and confused. I knew if I opened my mouth foul words would come out so I thought_, What are you talking about? _ "There was a time when I left your mother to protect her. She became very sad and depressed so she started hanging out with Jacob. He made her happy but he also fell in love with her, but she didn't feel the same way. Jacob tried to get her to admit her feelings toward him. She finally did and they kissed but our love was stronger and she chose me." He explained. I was heartbroken and angry. How could Jake not tell me this important? Was he hiding this from me? I couldn't think straight so I ran to Jake's house before Edward could stop me. When I got there I bust right through door. "Jacob Black!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He came out of his room without a shirtI felting spongebob pajama pants. I was to mad to laugh at him. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Bella?" I asked my anger leaving and my sadness over took. I sarted silently crying and Jake stood there outraged and I relized Edward was standing behind me. "Why did you tell her I told you when she was born that I wanted to tell her when the time was right!" He screamed. At this I realized what was happening. Edward wanted me to break up with Jake but it didn't seem like his plan was working because I just lost my intention to break up with him. When Edward heard this he said," I don't think Renesmee is old enough to get into a serious reletionship. I think you guys should take a breaking from seeing each other and also Jake should go away for a while," He said sadly. When I heard this my heart disentegrated into dust inside my chest. "But I _love _him why won't you let us be toghether?" I asked him crying. "Its not that I don't want you to be toghether its just that I've only had you for 4 years and I don't want to lose you already," He said heart broken. "Dad I'll never leave you and you know that." I said reassuring him. He looked like he believed me. Everything was goin to be ok. I spoke to soon because then Edward said," I've made up my mind Jacob I forbid you to see my daughter until I say you can. I let you say good-bye," He said leaving. Words could not even describe the pain I felt when his words hit me. Every word pirced my soul like thousands of knives. "I hope you know I hate you," I said coldly knowing he could hear. I ran to Jacob squeezing him in a bear hug.

Jacob's POV

My world came tumbling down, how come everytime I get some happiness Edward has to come and ruin it for me. It felt like my soul was ripped out of my stomach and burned to a crisp. The pain was undescibile. I kissed Nessie in a way that I never did before. There was pain, love, agression,love, and good bye all wrapped into it. "I will always love you Renesmee no matter what," I said. "I will always love and will always miss you," she said crying. " I'll miss you every day I'm gone," I said kissing her forehead. "Goodbye," She said. "Goodbye my love," I said softly. I ran into the forest letting my wolf in me take over once agian.


	6. Chapter 6 5 months later

Discliamer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of its characters.

Chapters 6: 5 Monts Later Recap

Bella's POV

The five moths after Jacob left were horrible for everyone, but mostly for Rensmee. She would scream and break things in her sleep. Edward and I would get into minor aguments about her. "We need to bring Jacob back," I told him after Renesmee had broken her mirror and closet door. "No, she'll get a friend who will help her get over him," He replied. "No your killing her. She _will _die without him," I said knowing the feeling. "She'll get over him soon," He repeated knowing it was a lie. "Your liing and you know it. Edward my daughter will not die of a brokenheart!" I yelled at him. I walked out of the house and slammed the door. My baby was not going through the same thing I did and would make sure of that. I tried to find Jacob but I couldn't he must have went very far away. 2 weeks after that Nessie met a boy who helped her cope with the lost; he made the screaming stopped somtimes but the breaking was still there every night. We took everything out of her room and hoped it would stop the damage but it didn't stop it.

Renesmee's POV

When Edward sent Jacob away my heart was broken into a million pieces. I felt empty, like my soul had been ripped out my eyes and drowned right in front of me. I hated Edward and he knew, he could hear in my thoughts. I wanted to die but you can;t kill yourself when you a half- human half- vampire. Edward would always stop my suicide attempts and Esme and Bella would tearlesly sob all night long. I felt kind of bad, but I didn't have a soul so that feeling wasn't there for long. My behavior was causing my parents to argue which they made up after all night long. Ugh! A new student came to our class the fourth month without Jacob. His name was Josh and he was really nice, he could almost put a smile on my face or get a wierd noise out of me that was the closet thing I could get to a laugh. I only wore sweats and I didn't eat human food anymore. I spent my free time with Josh or in my room sleeping, screaming or crying. Josh helped imitate the feeling of having a soul but only jake could actually bring it back, I was empty, hollow, souless. "Hey Nessie," Josh said hugging me on a Saturday afternoon. We always did something on Saturdays it was kinda our thing. "Hey," I said not frowning but not smiling either. "You look horrible,"He said his smile going away. I always looked horrible. My hair was always pulled back in a messy knot, there were dark circles under my eyes, and I never showed any emotion of happiness. "You say that like its something new," I said making him laugh. "C'mon lets go park," He said happily reaching for my hand. "No, Jake is the only one I'd go with," I said darkly retreating my hand. He looked sad but I didn't care, when Jake left he took my soul with him. "We could go study for our math test at my house," He suggested and grabbed my hand walking toward his house. I remember when Jake held my hand and when elactricty would flow through us, but when Josh held my hand I felt warmth wich was wierd because my tempeture was way hotter than his. Both of Josh's parents were realtors so he was rich. He had a big house like ours but it less 21st century. His mother was obsessed with the 1800s it was kind of annoying with all the antique furniture and big marble staircases. "You know I will just get an A on it anyway," I said my voice dead. I had nothing to do in my life so I was paying alot of attention at school. "I know I just like hangingout with you," he said. "Me to," I said looking directly at him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I liked hanging out with Josh but I didn't have the same feelings for him. He wanted something more than friendship with me and I tried to make that very clear but I don't think he was getting the message. My love was only for Jacob and I felt horrible knowing that I could never return his love as a girlfriend but I could return it as a friend. Just then the doorbell rang as we opened our books. "I'll get it," I said getting up and walkind down stairs. I opened the door and gasped. It was Jacob.

_**Sorry these chapters have been short I've been really busy. I got two Ds on my progress report and only 13 so my dad has making me pull them up to at least a B so I hadn't had time to write that much. PLS DON'T KILL OR SEND ME HATE MAIL.**_


	7. Authors note

_**Authors Note**_

_**I know everyone hates an Authors note including me but I felt it was nessasry. I need more reviews ok I'm not getting enough feedback to continue with the story. I would love so constuctive critism to let me know if I'm doing something wrong. I'm a first time writer and a little sensetive so be nice. **__**TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 7 Reunion

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 7: Reunion

Renesmee POV

"Oh my gosh," Josh said at the bottom of the stairs. Jake looked back in forth from me to Josh before saying," What the hell is going on? I leave invoulantary and you find someone else, thanks Renesmee for putting me down gently,"He said sadly. "Its not what you think." I said hastily not wnting to lose him ever again. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what was really happening. "Ah," he said understanding. "Who- is this who I think it is?" Josh said looking like his life was over. "Yep this is _my _Jacob," I said smiling for the first time in five months. "I can't believe you just smiled, you _never_ smile," Josh said looking astonished."Why haven't you been smiling?" He asked looking worried. "Because you've been gone," I said simply. He pulled me into a tight bear hug that sent my senses on fire. His touch sent a wave of happiness, warmth, and most of all love. I had missed him so much. I could feel my creep back into my body, I was complete again, my soul was back and Jake was here. We pulled apart and Jake asked," Who is this?" 'This is Josh. He's a good friend and he helped me with my depress- I mean, the time when you were gone," I said hastily. He looked at me worried and whispered in an unaudible tone to humans, "I will _never_ leave you again as long as I live and even after that," "Yeah I helped her when _you _left her all alone," Josh said a little irritated. "Listen you little bastard, I didn't want to leave her," Jake said through his gritted teeth. "Josh, don't. Jake didn't want to leave me, Edward made him," I said as my smiled wavered but still kept intact. Jake started shaking from head to toe and Josh cringed. "What's wrong with him?"He asked a little scared. Damn he was gonna phase if I didn't calmed him down so I kissed on the lips once and it took every fiber of my being to pull away. He stopped trembling and put his hand around my waist and Josh gasped. "So your just going to run back to him?" He asked more like a statement than a question. "Josh you know I love him, I told you before," I said my smile going away but came right back when Jacob pulled me closer but not close enough so that a human would notice. "I thought you would just get over him," He said irritated. I was pissed off now. That was the exact same thing Edward had been telling Bella and I was going to explode. "What the hell! Haven't you seen me trying to kil myself in the last damn 5 months! I've been going through HELL without him and you think I would just get over it, like I was sick. I love Jacob more than anything in this world, more than my own life! I don't understands why you _and _Edward thinky I could just get over him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs shaking with fury. "I'm so sorry, Renesmee," He said looking truly sorry. I looked at him with a lokk of loathing and disgust. "I'm sorry too," I said honsetly going to hug him. I felt Jake tense up behind me and we pulled apart. "Josh you will always be one of my best friends, not even Jacob could change that," I said smiling at him for the first time and it was only because of Jacob. I was happy and complete with Jacob and most of all I had my soul back and my soulmate.

Jacob's POV

After she said good bye to Josh and got her things we left. We walked in the woods talking about our time apart and how much we missed each other. "You don't know how much I missed you and the crazy dreams I've been having." I told her. For some reason I was having a dream where this little boy with Renesmee's eyes screaming,"Daddy, daddy!" as he ran through the forest with Renesmee right behind him. "Me too," she said showing me her dream. It was the other part to mine. "What do you think it means?" she asked skepteclly. "I have no idea," I said truthfully. She put her arms aruond her neck and she opened her mouth kissing me passionately and agessivly. We only broke apart to breathe and she told me panting," I love you so much," "I love you too," I said pulling her closer into another kiss. All I wanted was here body against mine but I knew this wasn't the time or place for this and whispered softly to her,"We have to go see Edward," She agreed reluntctantly and we walked to her house. When we got closer she showed me what she wanted to do for Edward's benefit. "I promise you'll be screaming my name for more soon," I said just to make him mad. "I can't wait," she said giving me a sexy smile. "Please, I know I overreacted, but please she's my daughter," he begged. "Then you shouldn't have seperated them in the first place," Alice said smug. "Ok, I know was wrong. I don't want to see my little girl doing..." he trailed off with the look of misery on his face as we walked in the door. "That's exactly what you deserve,"Bella said. "What did you want?" Nessie asked. "Follow us," She replied walking out the door and into the forest. We follwed them and Edward turned around abruptly and asked,"When do you guys plan to..." he trailed off but we knew what he was asking. Nessie and I looked at each other and I nodded. "We are going til after we're married." she said plainly. They both let out a sigh of relief and Renesmee and I laughed. "Ok,we're going to my house," I told as we walked away from them. "Be home at 11," Edward called to us. "Yeah, sure,"Renesmee said. We all knew she was going to spend the night. "So where did you go?" she asked me as we walked into my room. "I ran up to Michigan," I replied my voice lifeless. "Whats's wrong?" She asked looking worried. "I don't want to talk about our time apart," I said remembering trying to drown myself in the Great Lakes. She walked right in front of me smiled, pushed me on my now queen sized bed thanks to Alice and kissed me agresivly. I loved her so much and I couldn't believe that she was all mine. As we kissed she remembered when she relized her feelings for me, our first kiss, our first date, and our reuniting kiss. "I love you so much, " she said rolling off me panting. "I love you too," I said hugging her. "I want to be with you forever," she said smiling up at me with her deep chocalate brown eyes that I always got lost in. "Me too," I said kissing her hair gently. My stomach growled ruining the moment. She sat up and asked," What do you want to eat?" "Mac & cheese," I said following her as she walked into the kicthen. She started cooking as I watched her, admiring her every move. "Don't stare, its creepy," She said laughing. "Sorry, your just so pretty,"I said looking at the wall next to her. "Guess what?" I challenged her as she gave me a plate of food. "What?" she asked. "Sam wants to stop aging and grow old with Emily so he asked me to be Alpha," I said plainly. "Oh my goodness. I'm to be a Alpha's wife, I have to tell Alice, Bella, Tia, Delisa-" I cut her off as she became too excited. "Hold up I haven't even proposed _yet._" I said. "Ok so did you take Sam's offer, you killjoy," She said bitterly. "I'm not a killjoy and I told him I'd think about it. I want him to be with Emily but what if I'm naot a good Alpha," I said self-consious. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me how great an alpha I could be. "Thanks," i said a little more confident. I ate my food and went to sleep on the couch. She wanted to sleep in my bed with me but I told her the temptation would be too much and let her sleep in my bed. I had the same dream again that night but this time it felt like something bad was happening like somone I loved was in mortal peril and I had to protect them. I woke with renesmee right in front of me. How did I get in here? My question was answered as soon as I asked it my head as Renesmee showed me, me sleep walking into the bed with her and her not protesting it. "You," I said to her threateningly. "Your the one who kept whispering my name, Renesmee, Nessie, I love you," She said in an imtation of my voice. "Ha ha," I said bitterly as she got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower then cook breakfast," She told me grabbing a PINK bag from victoria secret and walking into the bathroom. I thought about going in there but thought better of it. If I was good Nessie would be in the near future and I could have her whwn ever I wanted and she would me to.

_**Hope this one was long enough for you guys. Remember to Read, Enjoy, and Review. (RER)**_


	9. Chapter 8 I'm Not Zombie Anymore

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. There is apart in this chapter where its get a little grown so tell me if you thought it was too much for a T rated story.

Chapter 8: I'm Not a Zombie Anymore

Renesmee POV

I woke up and took a nice hot shower. I woke up put on a lime green aeropastle shirt and white jeans I put my hair in a ponytail and curled it. I made breakfast for Jake, Seth, Embry, Paul, and Quil. I made some cinniamin buns, eggs, bacon, and toast. I couldn't believe how the these guys could eat so much and be so fit. "It's good to have you back, Jake," Quil said eating. "Nessie you don't look like the grim reeper anymore did Jake put some pep in your step?" Paul asked laughing. Jake gave him a look of deep loathing. "So...," I said looking expantly at Seth and Embry. "What?" Seth asked nervously. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about," I said syly. Jake, Paul, Quil, and Billy looked lost and Embry and Seth exchanged nervous glances. "Ok. We imprinted on Nessie's friends." Embry said staring at the floor blushing like crazy. "Are they cute?" Paul asked with a jerky smile. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him Delisa and Tia. He flinched at first and but then relaxed. "Cool, Nessie. What was that?" He asked. "My gift. Did that answer your question?"I asked dismissivly. "Yeah, their hot, but Rachel is gorgeous." He said smiling. "Ness the food is great!" Seth said. "Thanks,"I said. "Nessie can you show me anther picture thingy," Paul asked. I looked at Jake he whispered in my ear what should show him. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him Jake and I gaetting pretty steamy. He jumped back as my memory version sighed,"Jakey," "Gross. I didn't want to see that," He said disgusted. "Show us," Embry and Seth said. I showed them and they did the same thing. Jake, Billy, and I laughed. I got along with pack pretty well I would make a goo Alpha's wife if Jake would ever propose. We joked around a little more and I got invited to a bonfire. I knew that I was not a zombie anymore. Jake dropped me off my house and kissed me goodbye. "I'll be here to pick you up at 5," He said hugging me and I showed him how I felt last night with him right behind me (Hint,hint wink, wink nugde, nugde,). He blushed and kissed my hair. "Why-" he was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and Bella and Alice screaming,"Edward,if you break another damn thing we are gonna kick your ass," Jake, Emmett, Jasper, and I laughed. "Sorry about last night,"He said blushing. "Its okay the only problem was the clothes," I said flashing him a sexy smile. i looked him up and down and stared down. "I think your a little too excited," I said still looking down. He followed my gaze and quickly got in his car. Leaned down to his window. I laughed and he turned a red as a tomato. I looked down again. "You need to get that under control," I said looking down. "Its your fault,"He said. "Love you, babe," I said laughed. "Love too, babe," He said pushing down. "Maybe you need a cold shower," Emmett suggested from the house. Rose laughed and Jake started my blushing. "Bye, babe," He said. "Bye Jakey," I said and he drove off. I walked in my house and Rose and Emmett were snickering in the coner. I went to in my room and looked in the mirror. I looked super hot. Emmett was bursting with jokes all day so I told Jake to pick me up at a gas station to keep the peace. He was reluntant at first but he came around. Edward sent me a text saying be home at 11. I showed Jake and we laughed. I was spending the night at Jake's house again. When we got to the beach everybody was already there including Tia and Delisa. "I'm so glad your better now," Tia told me excited. "Yeah you were like a zombie," Delisa added. "So what did I miss?" I asked them. "Well Seth and Embry imprinted on us so we know all about you and yourfamily" Tisa informed me. "But we know you only drink animal blood,"Delisa added. "Can I have my girlfriend back ?" Jake said walking up to us. "You've been hoging here ever since you got back. We have to sneak and hurry a conversation,"Delisa said bitterly. "Please,"He begged. "Ok, but we have to go do something toghether before school starts again," Tia said. "Definitly," I agreed as I walked away with Jacob. I should be his wife but now but he wanted it to be special and whatever. Damn, I was holding his hand and he heard all of that. "Renesmee we talked about this before. I want it to be special. End. Of. Discussion." He said firmly. I was quiet and frozen. Jacob had never talked to me this way and I was shocked. "Sorry," I said. "It's alright. I shouldn't have went Edward on you," He said laughing. I smiled at him he could never stay mad at me. I stepped in front of him and kissed him passionatly. I was lost in the kiss when suddenly cold water was poured on the top of my head and I screamed. "What the hell," I said. "I thought you guys could use a drink. "Colin said with a bucket in his hand. He ran away and I yelled," Colin get back here," I caught him and threw him into the ocean. "Thats my girl," Jake said luaghing. "Damnit now I'm all wet," He said. I walked over to Rachel because Sam called Jake. "So your not looking like the grim reeper anymore," She said as I aproached her. "Funny, Pual said the same thing," I said darkly. "Billy saidn you have spending the night for a couple of days,"She said cautiously and I knew what she was talking about. "Oh its not like that I've just missed him _alot,"_ I said hastily. I looked down and WHOA! Rachel looked 8 months pregant. "What happened to you prego?" Jake asked walking to us. "Shut up. You need to act a little more mature that your gonna be an uncle,"She said darkly. "Is it a boy or a girl,?"I asked excited. "Girl,"she replied rubbing her stomach. "Awwwww, I want a boy," I said idly. "Whoa Nessie. I didn't know you wanted kids."Jake said horrified. "Of course I do. I think I'll name him JJ my little Jacob Jr." I said more to Rachel than him. "We should so get together and think of baby names for my little girl," She suggested excitedly. "Thats a great idea,"I said walking with her and making plans. I couldn't wait gor my happy life with Jacob to finally unfold.

Jacob's POV

I was horrified at the thought of my Renesmee going through what Bella did. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that she wanted to have a baby. Cool it Jake she is stronger than Bella and she really wants it. But I can't lose her. Its okay we'll talk about it later. I hate it when I have to be firm with her, like earlier. "Jakey," I heard a voice whine. I came out of my reverie and turned around. Renesmee was behind me. "What?" I asked. "What were you thinking about," She asked everyone was staring at us. "We'll talk about later.,"I said blushing. She looked kind of but a wave of happiness came over her. "Guess what?" she asked excited. "What?" I asked terrified. "We found the perfect baby name for Rachel's baby. It's Carlie." "She bounced aroun happily. I spent the rest of the axniety. I didn't want to get her pregnant no matter what. "Ok whats wrong with you?" She asked when we got home. "I was thinking about us having kids," I said. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I don't think we should have kids," I blurted out. Her face fell and she looked like a zombie again. "Why not?" She asked trying to hold back tears. "What if you go through the same thing Bella went through?" I asked. "I'm stronger than Bella, Jacob,"She said firmly. "That means the kid would be stronger too," I said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to talk abou this right now," She said through clenched teeth. I could tell she was mad as hell I was sleeping on the couch to night. How do you let a girl come over _your _house and make _you _sleep on the couch because you won't get her pregnant. This is so messed up. I went to sleep and had the same dreamabout the little boy. I wonder were his dad was? Why was Renesmee chasing him? When I woke up Renesmee was still mad at me. "Do you wanna go home?" I asked after an hour of silence. "Yes and no," She replied. "I need a serious answer," I said lifeless. "Ok, I don't want to go home," She said her voice dead too. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked with fake excitment. "The park," She said a little happier not noticing my fake excitement. "OK, c'mon," I said grabbing her hand this time with real exctiment.

Renesmee's POV

On our way to the park I had a feeling of dread, like something bad was gonna happen. I put that feeling in the back of my mind and thought about Jake. How could he not want a little baby boy? I'll do whatever it takes to get my little boy. I started to name him Jacob Jr, but the letter "A" kept popping up in my head. "We're here," Jacob said snapping out of my reverie. I got out the car and held Jacob's hand. "Hold on, I'll be right back don't wait up," He said. That was strange but I had other things on my mind so I kept on walking. When I reached the swings I gasped. Josh was swinging from the swing that Jake and I never used looked angry. "Hey, " I said with fake happiness. "Hi Nessie," He said with a smile on his angry face. His expression kind of scared me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I should aske you the same thing. I thought I'd never see you here without _him_," He said referring to Jacob. He stood up and walked closer to me. I thought about backing up but I didn't want to upset him. Two things happened very fast after that; Josh kissed me and Jake came out of noehere and punched him in the face careful not to come close to me. Jake obviously didn't use his ful strength because Josh was still concious and there were no injuries on his face. "If you ever touch her again I'll kill you," Jake snarled through his teeth. "Your not good enough for her. You left her here miserable and broken. I comforted her while you were doing who knows what." Josh yelled. They were all in each others face, this was not good. "Stop it. NOW!" I yelled stepping right between them and they backed away. I turned to Josh and said softly," Don't make me choose... because I will pick Jacob. Its always been him from the begining. " I heard his heart beat faltered. "But-" He started but i cut him off. "Don't. Nothing you say can change. I do and will always love Jake. I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings for me, but I won't live without him anymore." I said starting to cry. "I will always love you Renesmee." He whispered to me crying. It started raining as he turned and walked int the forest. I walked past Jake and got in his car. "Let's go," I said knowing he could hear. I'm not a zombie anymore,but Josh is just starting to become one.


	10. Chapter 9 A Life changing Question

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 9: A Life Changing Question and A Serious Answer

Renesmee POV

On the way home I felt horrible about hurting Josh so when I got to Jake's house I went right to sleep. My dream was different this time instead of screaming,"Daddy," he was screaming "Daddy you have to save Mommy and me,". When I woke up Jake was gone. I asked Billy where he went and he said he was on patrol. That reminded me of Sam's offer to Jake. I wonder if he said yes? I watched T. V. for five hours straight before Jake got home. He looked happy yet tired. "So how was patrol?" I asked. He looked confused and then looked at Billy. Billy gave him a nod and he said,"It alright," I was completely bewildered at the interaction but Billy and Jacob looked normal. "Am I missing something?"I asked perplexed. "Nope. Call Alice and tell her to come over. I bet she already knows." He told me. "Why-?" I started. "Just do it, please," He begged. "Ok," I called walking to go get my cell phone. "I already no whats happening come to the house at 6," She said excitedly. "Ok bye," I said. She hurried a muffled bye and hung up. I nervous the whole day because Jake kept giving e smug looks and Billy kept giving me warm smiles. What was going on? When six rolled by Jake drove me to my house. Everyone else was out hunting so it was just Alice and I. "Can you tell me whats going on?" I asked as I put on a short, grey satin dress, a purple cardigan, and grey stiletos. "I'm not telling you a thing," She said smiling. I offcialy gave up. She gave me a pearl necklace, earrings to match, and she curled my hair down so it flowed in the wind. I thanked her and walked to the car. Jacob was sporting gray jeans, a purple button up shirt, and a grey tie. We matched. That is so cute. "Awwwwwww, we match." I said laughing. He blushed a little. We got in the car and drove away. "So where are you taking me?" I asked. "I'll never tell," He said in his best sing songy voice. "Urgh," I said fustrated. We reached a big resturaunt that ,from the sign, was five stars. "Wow," I said and he laughed. We walked to the front desk. "Do you have a reservation?" The employee asked. "Yes. Its under Jacob Black." He said. "Oh yes," he said looking down a clipboard,"follow me sir," He walked towards the tables and we followed close behind. The resturaunt was magnificint from the lights to the floorboards. There were a wide range of flowers draped elegantly on the wall. The tables and chairs were detailed with an equsite design of roses and were made from the finest mahogany. The tables center pices were cndles of different smells that I had never smelled before and the wall paper felt like smooth satin. We arrived at our table that was excluded from the rest of the resturaunt. "This is just beautiful, Jake," I said in awe. "I though you might like it," He said with a smug look on his face. The wierdest thing happened when the waiter took our order; Jake got a _salad_! "You sick or something? I never seen you eat anything that wasn't fried or baked," I said checking his tempeture. "Ha ha. I'm not really that hungry tot ell you the truth." He said honsetly. I started thinking about posssble reasons why Jake would bring me here. The waiter brought us bread as an apetizer so I cut a piece and a silver ring with a grey diamond was right ing the middle of the slice. I looked up and started to cry. All of the employees were standing a few feet away from our table holding up cards with big, red letters on them. They spelled out: _Will You Marry Me?_. Jake was holding the question mark smiling from ear to ear. I can't believe I didn't here them come in or move. I must have been in deep thought. "Finally. Of course I'll marry you." I said running to kiss him. He took the ring out of my hand and put on my finger. "I love you , Jacob Black." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too Renesmee Cullen," He said kissing my cheek. "I'm sooooo not hungry anymore," I said. "Yes now I don"t have to pay. Let's go," He said putting a twenty dollar bill on the table. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the resturaunt. We got in the car and Jake asked,"When do you want to have the wedding?" It was the beging of December so... "On Christmas," I said. "Thats so far away," He whined. "You can wait that long," I said. Alice already knew about the wedding and was pretty mad about the limted time to plan the wedding, but was happy for us nontheless. We decided to tell the pack and Billy in the morning and would tell my family at night. I was so happy. In 25 days I was going to be Renesmee Carlie Black.

_Thanks for reading and sorry I didn't update sooner its just alot of stuff has been happening latly and I have some christmas shopping to do. Read Review Enjoy. Love all you guys and I hope you'll love my story too! 3 ;) _


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting the Real Sisters

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: Meeting the Real Sisters

Jacob POV

When we got to my house Billy left a note saying he was at Charlie's. I was really tired from all the playing I had to do to make this evening be perfect. I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of werewolves and breakfast. I got up and took a shower. I got dressed and walked into the kicthen. Seth,Paul,Quil, and Embry were here again. Renesmee was bouncing around the kicthen like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Paul said laughing. I wonder what made him think that joke was actually funny. "Nessie," I said. She used her vampire speed to show Paul another "memory". "Stop doing that!"Paul yelled and everyone yelled. Nessie looked at me with pleading eyes. She was bursting to tell everyone about the engagement. I gave her a nod and she sheriked. All the guys stared at her like she was crazy. "We're getting married!" she screamed and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone laughed except Renesmee who was completely bewildered at why we were laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked perplexed. "You," Seth said between laughs. "Your so happy and your screaming," Embry added. She looked super happy all day long and random outbursts of screams were to be expected every 3 hours. I took Renesmee to Sam and Emily's house so she could tell them. For some wierd reason Rachel and Rebbecca were there. Wait a minute. Rebbecca! What was she doing here? Girls are so wierd. All Renesmee did was scream and show them her hand and they all new everything. This caused the screaming to start up again. When the screaming finally stopped Seth, Tia, Delisa, and Embry came and the sceaming commenced. The were happy for me but mad at me for causing the screaming. "Its like screaming another language to them," Seth said. "I know right," Tia said darkly walking in. His whole faced turned to the color of blood. "You know i didn't mean it that way," He said nervously. "Uh-huh," she said unconvinced. He walked up to her and kissed apolgectically. "Am off the hook?" He asked hopefully. "A little bit. You can make up for entirly tonight," She whispered. "C'mon guys I already have to see Nessie and Jake make out,"Paul complained. We all laughed as he relived the vision Ness had given him this.

Renesmee POV

When we got to Emily's amd Sam's Rachel and Rebecca were already there. Which was wierd because Rebecca was sopposed to live in Hawaii. I opened my mouth to tell them the good news ,but all that came out was scream so I just showed them my hand and they sarted screaming too. We stopped screaming and asked,"Rebecca I thought you lived in Hawaii," "I did, but my son phased so we had to move here?" She said a little sad. "I didn't know you had a kid. Where is he?" I asked looking around. "On our way here our plane stopped in California close to where Leah lived and one thing led to another and they imprinted on each other,"She said a little happier. I guess she was happy her son had found love and so did Leah since she was so sad. I looked at them both and relized that they were both stunningly beautiful. Their long, silky, black hair down there backs. They had clear hazel eyes that gleamed in the sun. They could silence a room in one glance. "Oh my gosh," I said stunned by their beauty. They could have been vampires if it wasn't for their skin clor and their eyes. "You guys are so beautiful," I said like a child finding the perfect toy. They both laughed. "Thanks. Your pretty too," They said at the same time. They could be twins. I can't believe I never notice how pretty Rachel was. It was like a viel had been lifted from my eyes. I blinked several times but they didn't change. Wow."You could be twins. How come I never notice this?" I asked. More to myself than to them. Before anyon could answer Tia and Delisa came. The screaming commenced. After we calmed down Rebcca told me that her and Rachel were twins but they put on alot of makeup to look different. I asked her why and she said it was about their mother and I knew that wasn't a subject to discuss. Tia went to go see what the guys were doing while the rest of us started cooking. Emily showed me how much money she spent on food and I almost fainted. The wolves ate alot but that was a lot of zeros. Tia finally returned looking alot happier than when she left. Her and Delisa set the table while Rebecca, Emily, and I set the table buffet style. Rachek insisted that she help but Paul wouldn't let his preganant wife do hard labor as he put it. Kim, Jared, Quil, and Claire came and the pack started to eat. Claire wasn't hungry so she went o go play with Samantha, Sam and Emily's 6 year old daughter. I think Calire is like 10 or 9. When I told KIm about the enegagement she acted just like Alice. Those two would be best friends. We all stared at our wolves in complete love. I think it was a tie between Emily, Sam, Jake, and I about who was in love the most. I laughed at this but it was drowned out by all the talk and clatter of paltes and bowls. "So Nessie, have you ever thought about having kids?" Kim asked me as we were cleaning while the guys were on patrol. I _so _did not want to talk about this but I knew it would come up later. "Yea. I want to have a little boy." I said. I haven't thought about names since the encounter with Josh. I felt so bad about that and he would not answer my phone calls or talk to me when I saw him in town or at the store. "What did Jake say?" Emily asked with a little impatience in her voice. I _really_ didn't want to talk about _this. _"He dosen't want to have kids because he thinks I will go through the same thing Bella went through," I said my voice cracking. Rachel hugged me and her baby kicked my thigh and I smiled. "Oh, Renesmee. Did you tell him your stronger than Bella was?" Rachel asked rubbing her stomach. "Yeah he said that since I'm stronger the baby will be too," I said as a tear fell down my cheek. I was engulfed by hugs instantly. "Leave it to our stupid little brother to ruin with the only girl that like shim fro his _good presonality," _Rebecca said laughing. We all joined in as the guys walked in the house. "Whats so funny?" Jake asked. "Oh nothing baby brother," Rachel said patting his head. "Whens the baby coming prego?" he asked tickiling her stomach. "January 18th and don't call her prego," Paul told him. He opened his mouth to retort but I stopped him before he could say anything. "Jake come with me," I said my voice was dead and icy. As he followed me out the back door Paul called," Someones in the dog,"


	12. Chapter 11 Conditions and Unconditional

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 11: Unconditional and Eternal Love (Always and Forever)

We walked on a path deep into the forest where the moonlight made the rain droops twinkle like stars all around us. We reached a clearing that was absolutely beautiful. There was a thin layer of snow that glistned over the dead grass. We stood right in the center that made it look a like a scene from a movie. I could see the full moon reflecting perfectly in his eyes. His already perfect face was magnified to 10x more beauty in the moonlight.

"There something I want to talk to you about. I thought this could wait until we were married, but it can't. I. Want. A. Baby." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "He looked surprised, confused, mad, sad, and then unnderstanding. "I know what you want, but I can't lose you,"He said sadly. "You won't. I promise I'll keep my heart beating as long as your is,"I vowed. He didn't look convinced but he didn't look unconvinced. "I don't want to take any risks with your life. If you die there is no reason for me to live,"He said with despair in his voice.

I put my hand on his cheek and let him feel how much I loved him and why I felt the need for a baby. He sighed and looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to burn a hole in me. It was at least 30 mintes before he said a word or even a huff.

"We can try but on one condition. You have to tell Edward _if _you get pregnant," He said with a smirk. I processed this. Edward wouldn't kill Jake if _I _told him so I think this could work.

"Ok," I agreed and kissed him passionately. We broke apart to breathe. Once I had caught my breath I leaned into to continue but he backed away. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "I need to talk to you about the situation of Bella and I before you were born,"He said looking horrified. I mirroed his expression. I had only heard this story once and it was out of hate and despite. "When Edward left Bella became very depressed. When she started hanging out with me she got a little better. I helped her cope but she was still broken. The more we were together the more I deel in love with her, she didn"t deel the same way, I finally got her to admit her feelings for me when the newborns came and we kissed. When Bella became preganant with you she felt a pull towards me and I felt a pull towards her. We both couldn't really explain it. After she gave birth to you the pull left both of us and my pull was to the little baby in the blonde vamp's arms." He explained slowly and carefully. I processed this information. I loved Jacob with all my heart, but I don't know if I can be with someone who once loved Bella. I think our love is strong, but is it strong enought for this?

"Renesmee I totally understand if your having second thoughts on our reletionship. I knew it was too good to be true. I guess no one will ever-" I cut him off with the most passionate kissed I ever shared with any man before. "Don't ever say that no one will ever love you. Because I love you more than anything else in this entire world. No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you. Not even Edward and Bella's love can compare to how I feel about you. The _thought _of me being away from you is enough to kill me. I never want to leave you. I don't care what happened in the past, all I want is to spend the rest of forever with you and no one else as long as I have you my life and world is complete. We'll be a family forever." I said bearing my soul and true feelings to him. He was all I _wanted. _All I _needed._ I finally, truly realized that Jacob was the other piece of me and without him I was nothing but an empty shell. There is no doubt in my mind that Jacob is the love of my life. :I'm so glad that we finally settled the only problems in our reletionship," I said happily. Jake was compltetly shocked at my little declaration of my love to him. "Those are some pretty nice things you just said. I want you to know that I feel the same exact way." He said coming back to earth. "C'mon we have to go to my parents house and tell them about the engagment.

Jacob's POV

An hour later we were in the living room of the Cullen house waiting for Emmett and Rose to come back from a hunting trip. Alice and Jasper already knew what was going on, so there was a wave of calmness over the entire room. Alice, Jasper, Jake, and I kept our thoughts and facial expressions clear of any hints. Once Rose and Em returned Nessie spoke," We have something very important to tell all of you-" "I knew it. Your preganat!" Emmett yelled excitedly. "NO. WE ARE NOT PREGANAT!" Nessie and I yelled at the same time. We did _not _want Edward getting the wrong idea. I had already asked Edward for permission to marry her, but at any moment he would have could have second thoughts. "Your absolutly right, Jacob so hurry up and tell them before Alice burts from excitment. "Wait howcome Alice and Edward get to know before the rest of us?" Emmett whined. "We're getting married." Nessie said quickly and happly. "Ohmigosh that's great. C'mon" Rosealie, Esme, Alice, and Bella said grabbing Renesmee and going to Edward and Bella's cottage to plan deatails. That's when I found out Kim would be helping to, because Renesmee called her and she was here in 15 minutes. Guess Jared thought Nessie and I would be good protection if something bad went down. Smart guy. Emmett turned on football and the atmosphere turned back to the normal Cullen vibe. It was 4 hours before Renesmee came down and told me that she wanted to come back to my house , but I told her to stay since I had patrol tonight. She told me she wanted to talk before I left so we started walking circles around the main house. "I know where I want the wedding to be." She started.

"Where?"

"In the clearing we were in tonight."

"Thats a great idea. Your just so smart aren't you?"

"I guess so. There something I want you to see. Its a wedding gift."

She lead me to the garage and I knew what it was, but I still was surprised. There was a sleek, shiny, brand new, silver Lamburgini parked right there in front of me. I was in shock. I can't believe that she would buy me something like this. I know I have to top this with an even better present. What could it be? I pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug. Good thing she wasn't all humann or she'd have _alot _of broken bones. "Nessie your the best girlfriend I ever had," I said stil embracing her. "I know," she said simply. She reached up to kiss me. It was very aggressive. My senses were set on fire. I was engulfed in a wave of ectacsy. I wanted to stay that way all night, but a sharp howl told me I had other responsablities. "I have to go," I said backing up. "I love you, Jacob" She said softly. "I love you too, Renesmee." I replied. She handed me some car keys. "Thanks for the gift. I promise yours will be much better than this." I thankeed her. "It better be," She laughed. I lauhed too as I got in my car. I drove hom really fast so the pack wouldn't be on my ass about being late to make out with Nessie. As soon as I parked my car I ran into the forest and phased.

Any man in the world would kill to have the life I have. Perfect fiance and wondeful family and friends. The rest of etternity to be with the love of my life. Yep, I was living the good life. I guess its finaly time for Jacob Black to get the happily ever after I always deserved.

Super super super super super sorry about taking so long to update. Its been really difficult getting back into the groove again after the holidays. I know you don't want to here my excses so I promise i'll update chapters more often and they'll be much longer. Thanks to everyone whos still reading and reviewing i really apreciate your support. Love all you guys. Keep reading. :) 3 I thought it would be really emotional if I ened this chapter with a really sappy paragraph tell me if you liked it.


	13. Chapter 12 The Day Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 12: The Day Before

Jacob's POV

_Hey, Jake. Haven't heard from you in a while. _Seth thought.

_I've been busy._

_ Yeah your _busy _with Nessie _all _the time. _Paul thought letting out a laughed that sounded like a bark.

Shut up! I thought.

They were all quiet then. Thankfully. I tried really hard not to let my thoughts go toward Renesmee and I did in our alone time, but I wasn't very sucessful.

_Whoa. _Seth thought cautiously.

_She swallowed all of it. Thats a quality girl._Collin thought.

Every once and a while the guys slip up on their thougts except Sam whose had plenty of practice. Embry and Seth also slipped up and were welcomed with the same reaction I was.

I was done with patrol at 4 a.m. and man was I tired. I was so sleepy I collasped on my room floor.

Renesmee's POV _2 Weeks Later_

I woke up on Christmas Eve, the day before my wedding. Alice had planned my bachelorette party and Emmett planned Jacob's bachelor party. It was going to be a _long _day. "Hi bride-to-be," Alice said as she grcefully skipped into my room. "Good morning, Alice," I said sleepily. "Ok, get up we have things to do."She said with a perfectly harmonized voice. I groaned and got into the shpwer after stripping down to my bare skin. The hot water felt nice and relaxing. About 15 minutes later Alice rushed me to get out and clothe myself. I got out relunctantly and lotioned my whole body before putting on my navy blue, long sleeve Holister shirt, white skinny jeans, and blue flats with white poka-dots. I curled my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail so my long hair flowed down to the middle of my back.

When I walked downstairs Emmett hummed _Here Comes the Bride _and I shot him a hard, cold glare. "Shes a fiesty wife. Tell Jacob not make any rash descions," He mumbled to Rose knowing I could hear. I threw a pillow at him wich he ,of course, dodged. "Stupid vampire," I mumbled under my breath. "Just because your half doesn't make you any different from us," He said throwing a pillow at me which I neatly dodged. "See," He said smug. I shot him a cold stone glare again and walked into the kitchen. Edward threw a pair of car keys to me that I ,of course, cuaght without really thinking. Then it hit me 5 seconds later. "Are you SERIOUS?" I asked super dooper happy. "As serious as a heart attack. We can't have Jacob driving you around everywhere,"He said smiling.

I hugged him and we walked into tthe garage where a black, shiny BMW was parked right next to Bella's Ferrai that she always tried to get out of driving. "You gonna teach me to drive?" I asked. I can't belive Edward didn't get me a car for my sixteenth birthday two years ago. I know why he didn't get me one for my birthday this year. I was so depressed on my birthday when Jacob left that Alice couldn't even force me to have a party. The only gift I got was a letter from Jake saying he loved me and that would never change and that he couldn't promise when he would be back. Still a 17 year old girl like myself should already know how to drive.

Edward (listening to my thoughts) laughed and told me to get in the car. I got in the driver seat and buckled up. Edward sometimes forgot I wasn't all human. I wasn't really hard to drive. Edward was completly shocked at my advanced driving skills and let me drive to Jake's house all by myself. "Be back at 8 p.m. for your party and tell Jacob that Emmett will call him for a place to meet for his party," Alice said as I drove away. Thank you vampire hearing.

When I pulled into the driveway Paul, Seth, and Embry were sitting on porch talking about Jake's new car. I parked and walked toward the front door. "Whoa. How is everybody getting a new car around here?" Paul asked. "Wedding present from Edward," I told them. "That would explain so much," Seth said thoughtfully. "I thought its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Paul said in a intelligent voice. "Thats on the wedding day, moron," I said. Seth, Embry, and Jake laughed. "Ok everyone go home." Jacob told the guys. "No, we wanna stay," They whined together. "OK stay," Jake said. Jake grabbed me by the waist and intensly kissed me. They quickly fled the house. "Thats one way to get rid of dogs," I said gasping when we broke apart to breathe. "Can we continue?" He asked with pleading eyes. I thougth for a moment. "Where's Billy?" I asked with a unreadable look. "Fishing with Charlie," He said with a grin. I pulled him into his room, pushed him into his bed, and climbed on top of him.

Jacob felt warm and safe. Unlike the rest of my family Jacob smelt fanstastic to me. Like lilacs. I love him. i couldn't wait to marry him then we could go all the way. We broke apart to catch our breath.

"Just one more day,"I whispered.

"Feels like a century,"

"I know right,"

We spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch watching movies and talking. "Is Emmett taking you to a strip club?" I asked worried. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me a thing." He said honestly. "Same here. Alice wouldn't give me a single hint," I said also honest. I was really scared and plus Bella would be there so it would make it even more embarassing.

8:00 came and it was time for us to go. We kissed good-bye and went our seperate ways. When I got home the guys were leaving too. "Ok we're leaving," Emmett told Rosalie and they all left even Carlise was going. "Bye guys. Emmett, don't take him to a strip club," I warned. "No promises," He yelled back and they disapered into the forset at top speed. I walked into the house to face my doom.


	14. Chapter 13 I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 13: I Do

Renesmee's POV

I woke up on Christmas morning feeling like I had hit the lottery. Today I would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black.

"Get up Now! Today has to be perfect." Alice yelled.

I was not going to give Alice a hard time. She was fisety when it came to weddings.

"I should haver never let Bella talk me into letting you sleep in. Your taking FOREVER!"

It was 1:00 p.m. and I didn't even have my dress on. Kim hurried in my room with a big white box with a cotton, purple bow on it.

"Hurry up and put this on. NOW! Alice is absolutly right. Everything _must _be perfect."

Alice,Kim,and Rosealie have become the best of friends. They have regular shopping sprees. Esme even tags along. You know how Bella is. Not really one to shop.

"Ok, ok," I muttered.

The dress was beautiful. It was a long silky, white mermaid dress with crystals and jewls sewn into the top. There was a white satin belt across the waist with gray gems sewn in a perfect pattern. The dress fit like a glove. Alice bought the perfect silver, crystilized shoes that matched perfectly.

"Its 1:30. We have to go NOW! We'll do your hair when we get there." Rose said.

"Your right," Alice agreed packing up her things at top vampire speed.

The girls really outdid thereselves with the wedding decor. I felt like I was in a fairytale. It reminded me of the human story Cinderella. Everthing was centered around my ring. I never seen a place more enchanting and I was happy that Alice and the rest had did this for me.

Bella gave me two silver hair combs with sapphires encrusted in them. Rose curled my hair so it flowed down to the middle of my back. I had to cut it. Bella winced when I did. She put the combs on the sides so it pushed all my hair back except for my bangs.

I looked at the clock. I t was 1:45. _ Breathe Renesemee. Breathe. _In. Out. In .Out.

I looked at the clock again. It was 1:55. How did ten minutes go by so fast?

"After Delisa and Embry go down the aisle you and Edward go. Wait. Where the hell is Edward?" Alice was fuming.

"I don't know I haven't seen him all day," Bella informed us. I f Bella hadn't seen him then no one had.

I was getting light headed. I looked at the clock. 2 minutes to go. Oh my God. I was going to faint if Edward didn't show up. Where was he?

It was 2:00 and the music started.

"He'll show up in time Em and Rose go. Now!" Alice whisped furiously.

Soon it was time for me to walk down the aisle and Edward still hadn't showed up. I was about to go by myself when he turned up at the last minute. "Lets go," I said emotionless.

_Where the hell have you been._ I thought. He shook his head as we walked sown the aisle.

I was so nervous. I thought I was going to pass out. Thanks Bella. Great. I got my mothers' nerves. My heart was beating a ile a minute and I tried to control my breathing. I was almost gasping for air. I felt like I was going to explode. Then I saw him. Jacob. My Jacob. He was smirking. I immeadiatly felt calmed. I knew Jasper had nothing to do with this. I felt like flitting down the aisle at top vampire speed. Jacob was the man I loved and could calm me without any type of gift.

We reached the alter and Edward placed my hand in Jacobs'. I felt complete again. I felt warm and safe. The minister started talking but I didn't listen much I just stared into Jacob's eyes.

"Do you Jacob take Renesmee to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Do you Renesmee take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

I started crying.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I kissed him with so much care and passion that someone (Emmett) cleared their throat. We broke apart and smiled widely. I loved Jacbob's smile. It lit up my _whole_ world.

At the receotion I saw Lindsay and Sabrina with their dates.

"Hey guys," I greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Nessie. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"You'll be at school for graduation, right? Its in May."

"Defintly. Wouldn't miss my own graduation."

"I can't believe your valadictorian. Not that your not smart its just you were really upset for a while."

I cringed remebering my despessed six months.

"Yeah me too. Well I 'll see you guys later."

"Yeah see you at school."

We walked onto the dance floor. Neither of us could dance so we just swayed in a circle together. "How does it feel to be ?" Jacob asked me with a smirk.

"I feel like I was born to do this," I laughed.

"So did Bella tell you where the honeymoon is?" I asked

"Not even a hint,"

"Damnit,"

Edward and Bella drifted over to us and we swapped dance partners.

"So whats up with the disappearing act?"

"I was handling some last minute errands."

"They were more important than being ontime to your daughters wedding."

"They concerned your honeymoon and I was late I was right on time."

I rolled my eyes. Bella says I look like Edward when I do that. I don't see it.

"Anyway, where are we going?"

He shook his head.

"One hint?"

"I'll never tell," He said in a sing- songy voice.

"_Please"_

"Its a place where the sunshines alot,"

Thanks, that narrowed it down to nothing. Why was he being difficult? I'm tired of surprises.

He chuckled. "I'm not being difficult,"

We swapped dance parnters again.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Nada,"

"Figures,"

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back with more enthusiasm.

"Save it for later. Its time to cut the cake." Alice said breaking us up.

"Alice, _why_?" I pleaded.

She ignored me and dragged us to the cake.

It was a big 7 teired cake with edible bows and flowers all over it. The icing was white and the cake was red velvet. My favorite. "I got a big cake for the pack,"

"Thanks Alice. Thats so considerated of you." I thanked her.

"Thats what I'm here for."

Cake was one of the human foods I actually liked. I ate cake all night. I was literally stuffing my face with cake. Rose said I was eating like the dogs. Just cleaner. Emmett came up with fat jokes that made me cuss at him.

"Language young lady,"He had teased me.

Alice pulled me away from them to change. She led me into a room that looked more like a closet. There were racks and racks of clothing that I didn't usally wear. She gave me a pink buton up shirt with ruffles on the chest, black jeans, and pink flats. I put on some black studded earrings and a leather jacket. "Lets go or you'll miss your flight," She rushed me.

She pushed me into a cab with Jacob. "Your plane tickets are in your purse. Your going Bora Bora." She closed the dooand the driver sped off.

Bora Bora was a place where the sun shines alot. I'm going to kill Edward for giving me the worst clue in the world. "Why were you eating so much cake?" He asked worried.

"I was so nervous that I tried to eat the nerves away."

"You were trying to eat your nerves away?"

"Yep"

"Renesmee you are a strange one,"

We laughed together. "I guess it was kind of stupid,"

He kissed me passionatly and I returned it.

We were going to have a _great _honeymoon.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 14: Honeymoon In Bora Bora

The airport was packed with humans when we got there. Thanks to our supernatural speed we got through security fast and 30 minutes later we where on the plane. I was so tired. Being nervous really took a lot out of you.

"I'm going to sleep," I informed him.

"Let me watch your dreams?"

"Sure,"

I closed my eyes and I was fast asleep.

In my dream there was a stunningly beautiful vampire chasing me and the little boy from my other dreams. She was a blonde with blood red eyes and a beuatiful face like Rosalie. The little boy and I ran as fast as we could, but she was gaining on us. I wanted to snatch the little boy and run as far away as possible to get him away from her. All I wanted was for him to be safe. I didn't care about myself just the little boy.

A warm hand shook me. "Renesmee wake up. We landed."

"I'm up. I'm up,"

"C'mon." Jacob said as he pulled me up. I got my purse and we exited the plane.

"Your nightmares are so livid and scary. I could _feel _your need to protect that little boy."

"I know that vampire scared the hell out of me."

We reached the baggage claim and got our bags.

"So how the hell are we sopposed to get out of here?" I asked.

"Over there," Jacob pointed to a middle aged guy in a suit holding a sign that said: _Mr. and Mrs. Black._

We walked closer to him and I told him that was us. His name was Benson. Mike Benson and he would be escorting us to our residency. He also told us that Jasper and Alice came here for their honeymoon. It felt kinda weird to know we would be in the same bed Alice and Jasper were in. I know they washed the sheets it stil made me feel a little uncomfortable. I mean she is my aunt and he is my uncle.

I shook these thoughts from my head and recited my ABC's in French backwards.

"So what brings you so far from America?"

"Its our honeymoon." Jacob answered.

When we arrived the house Benson parked the car in the driveway and carried our bags into a beautiful glass house. The house was big with a pool and a 2 car garage. There was exoitic planta and trees all over the area. There was a tropical breeze in the air that smelled almost as wonderful as Jacob.

Benson unlcoked the door and led us into the house.

"If you need anything please contact me. Have a wonderful time in Bora Bora," He said in a heavenly accented voice.

"Thanks Benson," Jake and I said together. He tilted his hat up and down and walked out the house.

The sun was shining into the house through the glass walls and m skin started to glow. A variety of birds chirped in the jungle.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked with a michevous smile.

"You already know what I want to do," I said as I lead him into the bedroom.

I pushed on the bed and climbed on top of him. I kissed his soft lips. I parted mine and he followed suit.

Our lips moved together.

As we kissed Jacob pulled something out his pocket. I looked at it through my periphal vision.

It was a tiny square package. It was gold, shiny, and had small black words written on it.

"Oh no. _Hell no,"_ I said as I jumped off the bed. "You promised that we would try to have a baby,"

"Do we have to try on our first time? I mean seriously. Don't you think your moving too fast? We _just _got married."

He had a point. I wanted to spend sometime with my husband without the pressures of being a mother. I didn't want to rush into parenthood without being fully involed into married life.

"Your right. I am rushing things between us. Lets promise not to have a baby until at least after graduation,"

"Deal,"

"You know they say sex isn't that good with a condom on,"

"Why don't we find out,"

"I was right," I said. It was good, but it could have been so much better without _it _on.

"No, it was pretty good for me,"

"We can't be sure unless we test it. Meaning lets try again without that _thing _on,"

It felt like a wall between us with it on. Like we were teenagers sneaking around avoiding teenage pregancy. I hated that monstousity, but it did save a lot of people from mistakes. But married couples shouldn't need it, right?

"Ok we'll try again without it on,"

I woke up the next morning excited and happy. I'm not a virgin anymore and man did it feel good. I couldn't imagine losing my virtue to anyone but Jake. I wonder if I was his first too.

"Jake, wake up," He rolled over to face me and smiled.

"What you need,"

"Was this your first time. I mean was I your first?"

"Of course you were. I was so in love with Bella that during my high school year I never even looked twice at the girls, so I never got to expericence sex before this,"

I winced when he said _' so in love with Bella'._

He notcied.

"You know what I mean. I love you Renesmee and only you. I only _see _you,"

That cheered me up.

"Why don't you prove that to me,"

I climbed on top of his naked body greedily wanting more and more of him with every second, but my stomach growled.

"I think you should eat first,"

I growled. All I wanted was Jacob. I wanted to have him. _All _of him. My hand was on his chest so he heard everything, but I didn't care.

"You do have all of me, but I'm not going to let you starve for your desires," He smiled _my_ smile.

He was right. There was no need to rush we would be here until New years so there was no need to rush. That left plenty of time for sex.

Jacob's POV

Renesmee's desires were sky rocheting by the minute. I could _feel _them radiating off of her. I mean with guy as hot as me how could they not?

"Lets go hunt," she said.

I phased and we walked to the jungle.

"Race ya?" I nodded.

I let her get a head start. Probaly wasn't a good idea because I smelt a jaguar 30 miles south by the tim I reached it she had already sucked it dry.

"Slow poke," I barked a laugh. I'll show her slow. I heard a puma crossing a river with at least two others with it.

As I started my sprint she stepped right front of me and put her warm hand on my muzzle.

"Don't. Its a family."

What? A family. Its just a puma how could it have a family don't they eat there babies?

I listened again and heard a lone puma running 15 miles west of where I was. This time I was determined to beat her.

When she made it to where I was at I had already eaten most of it, so she sucked it dry without getting a drop on her clothing.

When we got home I put on some sweat pants and socks. For some strange reason my feet were cold. I know impossible right. They weren't like tempeture cold they were like weird feeling cold.

"My jaguar was bigger than your puma," She teased. It reminded me before we got together when we would hunt together and compare our kill. So much had happened that this was our first time hunting together _in a while._

"No it wasn't my puma was bigger,"

"No it _wasn't_,"

"OK, I give up. You won,"

"Yay whats my prize?"

I kissed her fiecely feeling the desire for her that she had for me this morning. I parted my lips and tasted her delicous mouth. Then a thought occured to me.

"Wait. I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot,"

"Why didn't you let me take down that pack of pumas,"

"It wasn't _a pack _it was a _family," _

"Don't animals eat their kids,"

"Thats spiders you idiot,"

"Oh. I knew someone did that,"

"You know it made me feel like the Volturi to destroy a family like that,"

I hugged her tightly. "Don't ever think that those Italin leechs are anything like you. You are kind, loving, caring and most of all _mine_,"

She smiled and continued our kiss. I carried her bridal-style through the the door to our room.


	16. Chapter 15 Desirable Nessie

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 15: Desirable Nessie

Jacob's POV

Over the next week Renesmee and I were inseperable. We were always touching or kissing. We barly had time to enjoy the island of Bora Bora. There were so many things you could do here such as: surfing, of course swimming, sky diving, hiking, and so much more.

Our desires were getting the best of us so we spent all day indoors. We were extremely busy. I felt bad because Bella and Edward spent their money for us to just smash all day. I know money wasn't an object , but I still felt gulity in the back of my mind. Every time I told Renesmee we should do something else she _distracted _me.

I finally stopped the madness the day before we were sopposed to leave.

"OK, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, we are going to do a fun out door activity,"

She groaned, but I really didn't care. I grabbed her hand and walked outside.

Now the question was:_ What to do? What to do? _

I got the idea which was a shocker why I didn't think of it earlier. We walked through the hot amazon jungle. The tree leaves were sticking out in odd places that we easily avoided while I guided Renesmee to the direction I was seeking.

After ten minutes Renesmee started getting irritated and asked where we were going. I completly ignored her questions until I smelled the scent of waterfalls.

We reached a ending of a waterfall where the smell of water and steam reached us. There was many plants and trees along the edges of the river.

"Jacob Black, can you please exolian to me why the hell we are at a waterfall?"

"Its obvious. We're here to swim."

I took of my shirt, grabbed her hand, and jumpped in. The cold water felt great on my burning hot skin. This was great, but Nessie was going to bite my head off when we resurfaced. This was one of the times when I really wished I didn't need air to breathe.

She wouldn't hold a grudge for me getting her wet, so I resurfaced fairly quickly.

I felt warm hands in a choking position around my neck.

"Jacob, I'm going to kill you," She tigntened her hands slightly, but not enough for me not to get oxygen.

I quickly slipped out her grasped and yelled,"Catch me if you can,"

This sudden movement momentarily shocked her. She stayed still for at least three seconds after I had fled a quarter of a mile away from the waterfall.

She darted after me and reached me in seconds. She was much faster than me in the water and I was surprised. I felt the shock that she had. I felt her hands on my waist as she spun me around in a 360.

"Gotcha," She whispered as she kissed me.

Oh no! This is exactly what I was trying to get away from. I hastily seperated myself from her and jumpped out onto the dry, sticky, hot grass.

"What's wrong?"

I motioned for her to get out and she followed suit. I held her hand as I followed the path back to our house. She projected her question to me again and I shook my head. I had failed in my attempt. Failed epicly.

When we got home I decided to watch T.V which disapointed Nessie. While I watched some stupid show that I barly paid attention to I thought of others things that we could do. After three episodes I finally thought of the perfect plan that could not be evaded.

I fell asleep on the orange suede couch in the glass house around 9. I know loserific time to fall asleep, but I have been up for a week all night.

I woke up the next morning on our last day here, New Years Eve, to put my plan into effect.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 16: Jumping and Jealousy

Jacob's POV

I hatched the perfecto plan to make sure that Nessie and I would spend our last day doing something nice and romantic instead of hot and mind-blowing.

I woke up in a good mood and decided to make Renesmee breakfast. (Cereal. It was the only breakfast food I knew how to cook).

I walked in the room with a bowl of cereal anf a smile.

"Here you go, Nessie,"

"Awwww. Thanks. What's this for?"

"Just decided to do something nice for my beautiful wife,"

"Your so sweet,"

She is such a sucker.

"Eat and put on some clothes, I'm taking you somewhere today,"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise,"

She groaned. She really did hate surprises, but I really don't care.

Renesmee's POV

Jacob was acting so unusal today. Usally we would be intertwined by now.

I took a shower and put on khaki shorts and a tank top that said,'Love Is Like Forever,' in cursive and some white flats with biege stripes.

"I'm ready. Lets go to where ever your taking me," Jacob came out of the bathroom showered and fullly dressed.

"Me too. Lets go," He grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door where a a shiny, silver car was parked in front waiting for us.

"I'm driving." He said immeadiatly and got in the drivers side. I followed him into the passenger side.

The leather seats were smooth and the car smelt like palm trees and and salt water.

"Where are we going?" I asked after 20 minutes of driving through this beautiful country.

"It doesn't matter 'cause we're already here." I got out there car and it looked like an airport.

"No way! No!," I said outraged. Jacob acually thought that I was going parachuting.

"Jacob Black. How _could _you do this? You know I'm terrified of things like this, no matter how indestuctible my hybrid body is,"

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to overcome your fears,'

"I'm going to _kill_-"

"No your not. You love me more than anything else." He said it with ease as if everyone knew this and it wasn't new. "C'mon I already made an apointment,"

I groaned as he pulled me to the buliding. He is so lucky I love him. we walked into the air conditioned builiding.

There was a teenage native sitting at the front desk chewing gum and playing computer games. Wow. How did our American culture get over here? As soon as she saw Jacob she imeadiatly dropped everything and beamed up at him. It wavered when she saw me.

I wanted to rip her throat out, but she was human and I couldn't kill her it was my honeymoon.

"I'm the 1 o'clock apointment under Black," Jacob said.

"Oh, yes right here Mr. Black. I sopposed this is your _sister_," She said with fake politeness on the last sentence

"Actually, I'm his _wife_," I said holding out hand so she could see my beuatiful wedding ring. "Isn't beuatiful,"

"Its lovely," She said through gritted teeth.

"Stop, Renesmee," Jacob whispered so low a human couldn't hear.

"Follow me, Mr. Black," She smiled at Jacob and glared at me when Jake looked away.

_Don't kill 't kill her. _I chanted to myself.

She led us to the back where we met the instuctor. To my great pleasure she left us alone with the instuctor. He told us the proper way to jump and all the mistakes first timers make. We had to put on these horrible suits that were so hideous Alice would have fainted if she seen anyone in them. I don't usally act like Alice when it comes to clothes, but this was unbearable. I was defintly going to Jacob back for this.

We climbed on the helicopter in the bright orange suits. _Don't look down. Don't look down._ We were geting so high I thought my breakfast was coming back up.

"On the count of 3 jump. 1, 2, 3," I grabbed Jacob's hand and we jumped out of the 50,000 foot high helicopter. I heard Jacob scream in excitement as I screamed in fear.


	18. Chapter 17 The Old Taste I Forgot

Renesmee's POV

The air whipped around my face as I fell down to the Earth at an alarming speed. Jacob had a smile of excitement on his face and I screamed with fear. The ground looked like nothing but trees surrounding a hit red target. That was my goal to hit the target and not die. I was going to _murder _Jake for doing this to me. This was the most life threatening, terrifying, death defying stunt I had ever attempted in all my four years of life. And I wasn't thinking of doing anything like this again.

I closed my eyes tight as the red target got closer and closer. It was practically taunting me. Laughing at me anguish Oh wait that was Jacob. If I wasn't so scared to open my eyes I would have glared at him long enough to burn a whole through his skull. I pulled my string that would deploy my parachute at the same time Jacob pulled his. My feet touched the dirt of the ground and my knees shook with fear. Actually my whole body was being rocked with tremors and my teeth clattered together as if I was in intense cold. A native in cargo shorts and sunglasses came and escorted us back into the facility.

My body was still shaking as I took the bulking suit off and laid my glaring eyes on my idiot of a husband.

"N-n-never again J-j-j-Jacob Black," I stuttered over my words making what I wanted to sound threatening sounded pathetic.

He just laughed and put an arm around me. Once in the car I sunk into the seat happy to be back on land. I closed my eyes thinking of the fall down to the planet. _Never will I do something like that again._ I told myself defiantly.

"Wasn't that fun!" Jacob smiled as he started t drive. I scowled at him and looked out the window. "No. No it wasn't,"

He looked down. "I thought you'd have fun. Sorry," He was genuinely sorry. I gave him a small smile feeling bad for being so cold. "It was alright,"

His happy demeanor immediately returned. "Great!"

My jaw dropped and I gasped. "Jacob, you faker!" We laughed together.

The sun bored into my skin making me hotter than my normal hundred and nine degrees. I rolled the window and let the tropical breeze of Bora Bopra cool me down. The palm trees flew past as the car zoomed by. I seen the trees perfectly thanks to my supernatural eyesight. It was as if the car was moving at normal pace. Everything looked normal unlike the blurred images a human would see. As we got closer to the house I saw two big pair of scarlet eyes gleam past me.

"Stop!" I yelled and Jacob stomped on the breaks screeching to a stop. He looked at me as if I needed to be in a mental asylum.

I got out of the car and took a deep a inhale. A vampire was near. It wasn't my scent either. It was a new scent. I hadn't smelt it before.

"What the hell, Renesmee!" Jacob yelled closing the door and coming to my side.

"What do you smell?" I asked vaguely.

"Whats that-

"Just do it!"

He reluctantly sniffed the air and his eyes went wide. "A leech is here. Very close," Before he could say anything I ran into the palm trees following the scent. It didn't belong to anyone in my family. The world flew by and I heard the howl of a wolf I in the distant. I knew it was stupid to follow an unknown vampire scent into the jungle but I was a curious hybrid.

The vampire was very fast...and smart. Once I was at least three miles into the jungle the scent of the vampire surrounded me completely. It had circled around this one spot then a new scent engulfed me. Blood. Human blood. My sense raged and a fire erupted in my throat. A side of me wished Jake would find me and get me away from here but the other side wanted to find the source of the blood and suck its owner dry. My predatory instincts were set loose and I raced to the metallic, delicious smell of blood. A growl escaped my lips as the sight of a bleeding man came into my view. There was a vampire bite on his wrist bleeding furiously. The venom was coursing through his veins that also had blood in them. My throat choked up with fire the desire the red liquid in this poor native in front of me.

"Please help me!" He screamed.

_Oh I'll help you,_I thought sinisterly.

The smell of wolf wafted in the air. Jacob was too late, the vampire side of me had already grabbed the man wrist and began sucking the thick fluid that pumped through his arteries and veins. The blood gushed down my throat in generous amounts. My body accepted it much better than animal blood. It was like taking crack. I needed more and even while I was drinking plenty. His skin turned pale as all the blood had been drained from him. I licked the blood from around my mouth. The metallic taste was still on my tongue when Jacob finally showed up.

He looked at the blood on my hands and the dead man at my feet. A look of deep sorrow appeared n his face and he nudged me. I growled at him still craving the blood I used to receive daily when I was an infant.

The sound of twigs crunching from miles away hit my ears. I listened for a heartbeat, but there was none. Although breathing could be heard. A pale man with bright crimson eyes appeared from behind a tree thirty yards away. Jacob growled at him startling the vampire, for his eyes had been locked on me the entire time. The vampire snarled ready to attack Jacob, but my love for Jacob over took the burn in my throat and I stood in front of m=him baring my teeth.

The vampire cackled that reminded me of Aro. "So you _are _a vampire. I smelled your scent and found myself befuddled. I had _never _came across that smell in all my years. Then your heartbeat intrigued me."

He reminded _way _to much of the Volturi.

"I wanted to drink your blood but then go the silly idea you could be a vampire and gambled with this poor man's life," he gestured to the dead man who had been drained of blood...by me.

Oh no. I had killed him. I drank from innocent human. I was a _monster_. A _killer. _A _murder_.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I felt terrible but all I wanted was more blood. A fire in my throat made me thirsty beyond all recognition and I couldn't help but want to find another human to quench my thirst. I felt like a newborn.

The vampire carried on,"Seems as though you are some type of mutant-

The rest of his words were lost behind an angry snarl from Jacob. The vampire lunged for Jacob and I got in the way. I jumped at him swinging around his neck and ended up on his neck. I tried to twist it but I wasn't strong enough and he gabbed my legs sending me flying into a tree. Jacob lunged for him and ripped his arm off. He screamed in agony. That when the sound of breathing other than mine and Jacob's hit my ears.

He wasn't alone. I got up from the ground feeling a little dizzy as Jacob ripped the vampire's head off. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and through onto his chest. Jacob nodded his head signaling it was time for us to run. I pushed my legs as fast they could go snaking around trees. I heard running feet behind me. At least three pairs. A coven. Oh shit!

I dug my nails into the bark of a tree and jumped to the upper most branches, abruptly. The vampires ran right passed me, except for one. A extraordinarily beautiful woman with black hair growled at me and jumped up the tree after me. I jumped to boarding plant life at top speed. I could see planes coming towards somewhere near me. We had to be close to the airport.

_Go there! _A voice in my head yelled as I jumped down onto the ground. I was had a second ahead of her and used the time to make my decision.

_Escape or leave Jacob?_

I know its been forever since I updated but please forgive me Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 18 Escape

Jacob's POV

I ran as fast as my four legs would push me with Nessie right next to me. She abruptly climbed up a tree surprising the three leeches behind us. I kept running thinking none of them would go after her since I had been the one to actually kill the other parasite. I was wrong. I didn't _see_ it but I _heard _a pair of feet stop and a feminine growl. I was gonna turn around and protect Renesmee but two leeches were on both sides of me. Unlike vampires werewolves weren't very prosperous with flexibility so I couldn't bust a back flip.

I instantly stopped and let the two vamps keep running until they realize I wasn't between them anymore, unfortunately for them by that time I had already got in pursuit of my wife's scent. It was masked by the putrid stink of a vampire. I never understood how even the _girl _leeches stunk to high hell. Maybe it's because they suck the life out of people.

_Just like Renesmee_, a nasty voice sneered in my head.

Then I remembered the poor pale man dead at Nessie's feet with the stink of blood coming from the growl she spat at me and his blood on her hands. I couldn't believe she was weak enough to kill that guy. It repulsed me, but I still loved her. I couldn't stop. Even if she was a cold hearted murder I couldn't stop loving that girl. We would have to talk about it if we ever escaped these three vampires.

"Jacob!"Renesmee's voice rang out.

My heart skipped a beat. She was in trouble. I pumped my legs harder and saw her brown hair and pale face flying towards me at top speed. I jumped over her to attack the black haired bitch chasing her. I bit at her face but she blocked me putting her hard as stone hands out. I heard Nessie scream behind me agony.

There was no way we were going to survive this attack. Damn it! Renesmee why did you have to get out and explore. Ice cold hands wrapped around me pulling me off the vampire. I squirmed trying to get out of them but I couldn't. I was helpless.

Renesmee's POV

A male vampire pulled Jacob off the girl while a blonde growled at me as I laid on the jungle with a deep pain in my stomach. She had kicked me with all her strength. I'm guessing that guy was her mate or something. I stood quickly breathing heavily to pump my own blood through my body. A snarl left my lips and I lunged at her teeth bared aimed at her neck. She attempted to grab me but underestimated my strength and I grabbed her throat slamming her into the man holding Jacob. Both of them flew into a tree and Jacob landed on his feet. The black haired chick growled at us but we just ran passed her towards the airport. We had to get out of here. There was no way the two of us could take them on so we had to flee.

The sun greeted us as we escaped the jungle. Growling and running feet were three miles behind us. We wasted no time and followed the scent of the airport. I looked over my shoulder and saw the vampires in hot pursuit. Panic stricken, my legs worked faster to where I was in front of Jacob running down the dirt road that was empty of cars. I knew we would need to be extremely far ahead because ewe would have to stop for Jacob to change and phase. Our three chasers also picked up their pace and I felt the possibility of us dying getting bigger as the moments flew by.

_This is karma for killing that poor human._

His blood was just so irresistible I couldn't help myself.

_Doesn't matter your a _monster. _Danger to society. What will Bella think when she finds out? And Edward? They'll _hate _you._

Shut up!

I battled like this with myself the whole run to safety. In airport the vampires would gleam brightly like disco balls which made it extremely important for us to get there.

Relief washed over me as I seen the building come into view with the big white planes stationed at gates. The cool air conditioner put out the sweat running sown my neck. I looked around worriedly as I didn't see Jacob, but then realized he was probably outside phasing. I sighed in relief then quickly wished I hadn't. The fire erupted in my throat as I smelled all the...humans around me. There heartbeats pounded in my ears and I licked my lips. A hand clenched my wrist and I jumped. Jacob's concerned face came into view.

"Control your thirst." He demanded fiercely, I felt awful. What did he think of me now. He was probably disgusted by me. It was natural anyway. He lived to hate creatures like me. Vampires, maybe he didn't love me anymore. I didn't even want to think of what Edward and Bella would think of me once they found out about the awful thing I did.

"No. I still love you. I imprinted on you, _but _I _am disappointed_ in you,' He said in a sigh. I realized we were still touching and he had heard my thoughts. I went red and said nothing.

I held my breath and bit down onto my tongue not enough to make it bleed, That would send me into a frenzy.

I stood in a corner far away from other people as Jacob got the tickets for us to go home. I had a feeling those vampires would show up again for revenge. But this time with my family we would be ready. If my family still liked me after this.


End file.
